


路人27   3

by chaim



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Katekyou Hitman Reborn! /家庭教师
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaim/pseuds/chaim
Summary: 已经是结尾阶段了，终于坑要填好了





	路人27   3

**Author's Note:**

> 已经是结尾阶段了，终于坑要填好了

路人27 3

    纲吉拖着身体向外走去，他一直呆在卧室里都不知道这个家居然那么大。家里安静的不行，除了他们好像就没有别人，除了海安和那位不知道名字的管家。

    纲吉扶着墙，慢慢的跪下来，全身发热的他只能趴在地上缓缓向前移，膝盖磕在地板上让纲吉忍不住咂嘴，明明自己已经快要不行了，到底是靠什么能坚持到现在。

    纲吉脑袋里涌出来一堆事，心不在焉的他直接躺在冰凉的大理石上：多么冰啊，冰到骨子里，可是我好热，我真的好热。趴在地上的他，只享受着这一刻的冰凉，他知道之后会被杀害，会被强上，会和那个男人做爱。

    “!我...我在期待什么!”纲吉突然一睁眼，看见穿着两只马丁靴的脚在自己面前，他吓一跳，手撑着看向鞋子的主人。还没看清，头顶的男孩就先说了话“原来是你啊。也不怎么样嘛。”  
     
    纲吉一脸茫然的看着这个蓝色头发的同志，瞄见他脚踝上的纹身他立马往后退了一点，但是因为自己身体没力，在男孩看来就是一只乌龟在翻身。他嘲笑着纲吉，因为想到了自己家以前一直笨乌龟。“哼，我对你才没意思你，你要见老大就快去，不要在这种地方挡路，笑死人了。”说着就拍拍自己的外套走了。纲吉开始发抖，原来真的不止他们两个，怎么办，会不会死。

    纲吉真的很悲观，打小就自卑，之后还因为一个名号被迫变成黑手党，这样自卑又弱小的纲吉被海安宠着其实他应该庆幸了，他是第一个让海安变心的小男孩。

    “我等你好久了，纲吉君。”海安坐在椅子上翘着二郎腿，纲吉躲避着视线，果然，黑手党的气场太可怕了。海安见纲吉的小模样，忍不住笑了，他将自己的头发绑好，把纲吉放在自己腿上，对着纲吉的小嘴就亲上去。纲吉立马红了脸，手捂着脸，一激动又哭了起来，嘀咕着自己的问题  
“你...为什么要这样耍我很好玩吗呜”哭腔带着些小撒娇，让海安再兴奋不过了，多么可爱的小男孩啊，真让人食欲大开。“纲吉君，你不说我是不会上你的，我也有我的准则，我很尊重你哦”说着亲着纲吉的手指，想让纲吉露出他的小脸蛋。纲吉慢慢放下手，他其实害羞是因为海安的性具抵着自己的屁股，让他时不时会去摩擦，太羞耻了，自己居然这么主动。

    “海安先生.....我，我......”纲吉连话都说不出，他只知道，自己小洞的水已经弄透了内裤，里面已经迫不及待的收缩着。纲吉泛着红晕靠着海安结实的胸肌上“请...请上我吧。”这样一句话纲吉没想到之后会给他带来多大的伤害，他现在只有一个念想就是被插。

    海安笑了，一个帅哥的笑容是多么让人兴奋，纲吉一下搂住海安，海安用手包住纲吉的屁股，手指一边调戏着纲吉湿润的小洞，一边向隔间的床走去，纲吉舒服的发抖，水也流的更多，他时不时摆动着身体，蹭着海安结实的胸膛让他特别依赖，下面也不闲着，鼓出来的内裤一直磨蹭着男人的性具，是个人都无法拒绝这种诱惑。海安亲吻着纲吉，解开了衣服，纲吉瘦弱的小身体白白净净，两颗粉色的乳头垂涎欲滴。

    “啊....海安先生，轻点。”海安用牙齿咬着乳头，纲吉虽然说着轻点，但是特别享受乳头被咬着的感觉加上海安的力道，让他痒的嗷嗷叫。只剩一条小内裤贴在身上，海安突然停止动作，靠在床头对纲吉说“纲吉君，接下来应该怎么做呢？”满脸笑嘻嘻，真让人毛骨悚然。

    纲吉红着脸趴下，屁股对着海安，湿透的内裤海安尽收眼底，还伸手拍了一下白嫩的屁股瓣。纲吉慢慢把内裤脱下，湿润的小洞展现在海安眼前。多么美丽的风光啊，海安笑着忍耐，用手指触碰着小洞。

    “!啊..海安先生...求你不要再欺负我了....”纲吉抓着床单，已经被折磨了一个小时了，自己的性欲早就已经上头了，现在不管摸哪都能让下面涌出更多的液体，更不用说是海安触碰着。纲吉就当着海安的面，流出了晶莹剔透的液体。  “!!!啊!”纲吉已经想打洞钻进地下去，这已经不是羞耻不羞耻的问题了，这种被别人看到，感觉自己已经嫁不出去了。

    海安笑着压住纲吉，一下插进去两根手指，因为海安的手指又细又长，这么随便一插就让纲吉要死要活的，肉壁不断的收缩欢迎着海安的手指  
但是这怎么够呢，纲吉想要更加刺激的快感，让自己更加奇怪的快感，就是这么一下让他身体里一直按捺着的欲望一下爆发。他使出全部力气，趁海安还停留在肉壁给他手指带来的‘按摩’时，纲吉一下压在海安性具上，他快速解开裤子，巨大的性具一下弹出，不需要任何润滑，只需要纲吉的蜜液，他用小洞对准gui头一下插入。  
“啊啊啊啊....好舒服...好大”真是不知道到底是多么厉害的J一下能戳到纲吉的凸点，海安自然也不示弱，他玩趣的心情也被挑起来，趁纲吉还在因为戳到凸点整个人酥麻麻的时候，直接开始猛插  
这让纲吉完全没有反应的余地，除了淫叫还是淫叫，大大的性具完全起到按摩前列腺的作用，让纲吉怕的哭出来。

    “我不要了...我不行了呜，海安先生呜呜呜”纲吉哭着求饶他已经怕到哭的打嗝。

    “别害怕，宝贝，等会你就会感谢我了。”海安完全一脸没事人一样，看着纲吉哭成小花猫的脸，继续狠狠地开始插着小洞。

    巨大的性具摩擦着前列腺，让纲吉舒服的同时让他更加有恐惧感，这样肉壁就会缩紧，海安自然就会更加爽。房间只有纲吉的哭喊声和两位相连接的地方的‘啪啪’声。可想而知海安是多么的用力的在干纲吉。

    “唔...海安先生，要去了...”纲吉流着口水自己已经被舒服的回不来神，想要射的感觉让他慢慢恢复了一点表达能力，他上下上下的运动着，海安像没听到一样，捏住纲吉的性具，手指抵着尿道口，还会往里面探入。纲吉整个人仰倒在床上，任由着海安做运动。

    “我不行了.....我要死了....让我去吧..我好像尿尿.”  
     “纲吉君，这才对啊，有需求就要说，不过....不是现在哦.”  
      “!不要不要!海安先生....只有这样不行!”  
      
      海安撸着纲吉的性具，继续用力抽插，纲吉已经哭不动了，嗓子也哑了，他垂着头嘴里就只能发出微弱的“呜呜”声。海安笑着，不管纲吉继续做自己的，纲吉这才意识到这是个什么怪物。虽然纲吉是累了可是小洞好像没有，出的水滴湿了床单，里面还是源源不断的有水出来，海安开始最后的冲刺，手上速度加快，腰也不断用力。

      纲吉本来没力气叫了因为这样的刺激又开始叫起来，他已经累了，只能紧紧抱住海安，感受最后的冲刺。  
      “我来了哦，纲吉君。”  
     
     海安一下顶入最里面然后射了出来，可是性具没有变化反而越来越大，纲吉一脸惊恐的看着他，海安手捏着纲吉的性具。  
      “纲吉君，要留到最后呢。”

     纲吉一脸害怕还没等他开口，海安又继续运动起来，因为海安巨大的性具，射在里面的精液根本流不出来，现在的纲吉已经开始胡言乱语了，他觉得自己要怀孕了，海安的精液要去肚子里了。“海安先生...我好舒服，我感觉到精液去了我的胃”说着亲吻着海安“求求你，快点，我好喜欢”纲吉笑眯眯的，海安也笑“当然，我的宝贝。”

    不知道多久之后，床上满是纲吉的水，但是他一次也没能射出来，海安拿丝带绑了个蝴蝶结，还说很适合纲吉的小东西，纲吉也开心的接受，两人继续说着淫秽的话挑逗对方。

    “好了，纲吉君，可以了哦。”海安解开丝带，开始抽插。“啊啊，海安，你好厉害....我的小穴已经离不开你了...咦!要去了!”海安一放手，两个差距很大的性具一起射了出来，只不过，纲吉是吹潮。他看着飙出来的液体十分害羞，海安注视着他吹潮的场景，结束后拔出性具‘啵’的一声，里面乳白的精液流出来，纲吉躺着床上朝着海安“嘿嘿”的笑起来。  
     
   “带我去洗澡吧，海安...先生”说完就晕了过去，海安摸着纲吉的头，眼里满是爱意，他严肃拿起电话“准备一下吧。”挂断。抱着纲吉去了浴室。

        ——————————————————————  
    纲吉醒来已经是5小时之后了，他迷迷糊糊的起来，看了钟，又是晚上了，两天过去了他渐渐抛开了回去的想法，可是他坚信，海安先生会履行约定，但是....真的离开得了他吗？

    ‘咚咚’外面响起了敲门声“十代目，请穿上自己的衣服，先生在餐厅等你。”没等纲吉提问管家就走了，他拿进来的衣服不是我被绑那天的衣服吗？衣服整整齐齐的叠好了，上面还散发着海安身上的味道，纲吉抱紧衣服吸了一口，脸红红的，穿好衣服，准备去餐厅。

     “纲吉君，坐吧。”海安永远对纲吉摆着笑脸，纲吉点点头，他看见海安不由自主的会害羞，他们两个静静的吃完了饭。海安撑着头笑着注视着纲吉，纲吉手出了很多汗，紧张的不能再紧张了。“虽然很对不起你，不过，你好像也很开心吧”  
纲吉一顿点点头，海安拿起酒杯递给纲吉，纲吉疑惑的看着海安，“是葡萄汁”纲吉接过酒杯，海安拿着酒杯和纲吉对碰了一下喝了一口，纲吉把一杯都喝了，葡萄汁甜甜的，海安凑过去亲了一下纲吉的嘴唇“真甜。”纲吉脑子已经烧坏了，脸上也泛着红晕，晕乎乎的他感觉不对自己明明喝的是葡萄汁啊。纲吉惊恐的看着海安，海安皮笑肉不笑。

    “海安先生...”说着晕倒在桌上，海安收起笑，摆摆手让管家收拾残局，自己整理整理衣服，离开了餐厅。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢大家观看


End file.
